


Rozkaz

by Cumberlocked145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: From perdition, Gen, Raised
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberlocked145/pseuds/Cumberlocked145
Summary: Czyli o aniele-żołnierzu i wykonywaniu rozkazów.





	Rozkaz

Castiel dostał rozkaz. A rozkazy trzeba wypełniać, bez względu na to, jak bardzo dziwne były. Miał udać się do Piekła i ocalić ludzką duszę.

To był wyjątkowy przypadek. 

Leciał przez piekielne czeluście. Zewsząd udręczone duszę błagały go o pomoc, ale leciał dalej. 

Wreszcie ją zobaczył. Jedyną czystą duszę w tym brudnym miejscu, która jednak zaczęła już ciemnieć. Przybył w samą porę, żeby ją uratować. Złapał ją. 

Leciał z powrotem ku powierzchni. Demony próbowały go zatrzymać, ale z łatwością je omijał. 

Dotarł do Ziemi. Umieścił duszę w ciele, które wcześniej zdążył uzdrowić. Pstryknął palcami i serce znów zaczęło bić. 

Rozkaz wykonany.


End file.
